Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear
Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear is a treasure hunt in and pertains to finding the diagrams for Wolf School Gear, which was added on as a DLC. This section is for finding the base (standard) gear, while the rest are divided into upgrade quests. Walkthrough The easiest way to get the markers on the map is to buy one of the maps, with the easiest one early on being the slightly torn notes from Lindenvale's blacksmith. Armor diagrams The armor diagrams are in the old signal tower, an unmarked location just south of the Kaer Morhen signpost. However, as it's up a steep cliff, you'll need to ride down the valley some and then back up to get to it. As you make your way up the steps to the tower a couple erynias may attack if they spot you here. Head in and go straight, climbing up over the wall, to find some scaffolding here. Climb up to the first level to find Hieronymus' notes in a chest, which will add the Ruined Watchtower and the Bastion as other areas to check out, as well as noting you need to examine the portal mechanism. While not needed, you can also loot the nearby skeleton for Pang of Conscience and a letter of apology. You can then examine the portal area on the ground level if you wish, though you need the polished crystal, so head back the way you entered the tower but this time climb through the crack in the wall on the right (if facing the exit). Carefully walk through here and climb up onto the scaffolding on the outside of the tower and near the end, look up to see the crystal on a ledge to grab it. Head back and interact with the mechanism to add it, then hit it with Aard to charge it. Do not try to jump through the portal yet though, as it's not stable enough (indicated by it flickering). You'll need to hit the other mechanism opposite the one you just charged up and that'll stabilize the portal. Once done, jump through it and it'll spit you out in a cave. As you near the cave exit a wraith will spawn here, so kill it off and then loot the skeleton here for the armor, boots, gauntlets, and trousers diagrams as well as some notes. Steel sword diagram Head to the Bastion where, if you haven't already visited it, wraiths will come out to greet you so make quick work of them, then head inside. In the burned wooden remains you'll find a skeleton containing the steel sword diagram and Varin's journal. Silver sword diagram Head now to the Ruined Watchtower on the northern end of the valley where yet another wraith will spawn. After it's dead, loot the skeleton it'd spawned near for the silver sword diagram and a journal. Journal entry :Gathering a good set of gear is a matter of life and death for a witcher. It came as no surprise, then, that Geralt was delighted when he picked up the trail of a high-quality bit of Wolf School equipment, and it likewise came as no surprise when he decided to follow this trail. In the end, Geralt found diagrams to all the elements of Wolf School witcher gear. While hunting them, he learned the story of the witcher Varin and Hieronymus the mage, and also found out how upgraded components of witcher gear were first created. Objectives * Find the diagrams to all elements of Wolf School witcher gear. 6/6 * Search the ruins of the signal tower near Kaer Morhen. ** Read the mage Hieronymus' notes. ** Use your Witcher Senses to examine the portal's mechanism. ** Find the missing crystal needed to power the generator. ** Mount the crystal in the generator and charge it using a Sign. ** Charge the crystal using the Aard Sign. ** Use your Witcher Senses to examine the portal's mechanism. ** Enter Hieronymus' portal and explore the location on the other side. ** Read Hieronymus' last words. * Search the ruins of the bastion near Kaer Morhen. ** Read Varin's journal. * Search the ruined watchtower near Kaer Morhen. ** Read Chird's journal. Category:The Witcher 3 treasure hunts ar:لعبة البحث: معدات مدرسة الذئب